Losses and Gains
by Crimson Kasumi
Summary: well this story just popped up in my head. i dont expect to get to many reviews. The next morning, the Kenshingumi discover that she's gone. K/OC S/OC(later) *UPDATED*
1. The Night Under The Stars

~*~ Losses and Gains  
Ch.1 - The Night Under The Stars  
  
~*~  
The night was still. He sat under the sky in peaceful thought. The deep mauve sky was so tranquil with a thin blanket of stars over it. The red headed ex-samurai lifted his head and barely opened his eyes. He felt a presence in the area; right behind him.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." A soft voice spoke. "What about you?"  
  
He took awhile to answer.  
  
"I just wanted to see the night sky." He stood up and turned to face her. The young girl's hair resembled that of the sky as it swayed slightly in the wind. The pearly moon reflected its shine in her beautiful sapphire eyes. Silence set upon them. Then, he spoke.  
  
"I don't know why I look at it in the first place." He paused again. "Because you look just like it; beautiful and innocent."  
  
Her cheeks turned a deep red. He smiled at her.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do remember our promise?" the raven-haired girl asked him.  
  
"Of course. I promised that I would never leave you to become a wanderer again. Why do you ask?" curiosity was written all over his face like a child wondering about everything in the world.  
  
"Oh, no reason." She gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"You wouldn't leave me, Kaoru-dono, would you?"  
  
Kenshin thought he saw a flick of angry gleam in her eyes. He forgot that she hates it when he calls her that.  
  
"Ah, gomen nasai." He innocently scratched the back of his head, grinning.  
  
"It's alright." She told him. "Kenshin, I would never leave you either."  
  
"Well, that's good to know." He smiled at her. "I must confess, though. The real reason I am awake is that I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about you."  
  
Kaoru stood, shocked, her mouth slightly open. "Demo."  
  
'Does this mean.?' she thought to herself. It couldn't be. After all this time, she had loved him so badly, that it hurt. Had her dream become a reality?  
  
"Onegai, Kaoru. Let me finish." The raven-haired girl abruptly shut her mouth. "Ever since the first day I had seen you, I had grown feelings toward you. But I didn't want to tell you back then because I wasn't sure about my feelings-if they were actually there or not. I was also afraid or your rejection." He looked at the speechless Kaoru, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Kenshin!" she exclaimed. "You don't know how long I have wanted you to say that. I have had the same feelings. Demo, I thought you would react coldly towards me if I had confessed to you." She walked at a fast pace toward him but stopped only a few inches apart from him.  
  
For that moment in time, sapphire and amethyst met. Before leaning in, Kaoru whispered "Aishiteru." Following suit, Kenshin bent his head down and enclosed his mouth on hers. He parted her lips open and slid his tongue in and they began to wrestle with their tongues. At the same time, Kenshin wrapped one arm around Kaoru's waist and the other was placed on her back. He picked her up effortlessly and brought her inside, towards her room. Sanosuke's room was right next door.  
  
'Gomen nasai, Sano, if you don't get any sleep tonight.' The red headed samurai thought to himself.  
  
He arrived just outside Kaoru's room; he slid the door open with his free hand and closed it. Suddenly, the raven beauty broke apart from their session.  
  
"Kenshin, are you sure about this?" he asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"With you, of course." He smiled at her. "I've been wanting to do this with you. You are very special to me."  
  
"I feel the same." She replied.  
  
Once again, they continued to kiss each other, passionately. Kenshin laid Kaoru down on the futon and undid the bow on the back of her kimono. The collar began to slide apart, revealing her cleavage. The pale moonlight poured over Kaoru's cream colored skin. Kenshin began to leave a trail of kisses, starting from her lips, down the side of her neck and then to her collarbone. He could feel her shivering from his kisses. He slid the clothing off her shoulders, exposing her creamy breasts. The red headed rurouni caressed them ever so gently, making Kaoru shiver even more. He could here her heavily breathing. Kenshin decided to tease her a bit.  
  
He kissed her breast softly and then went to her nipple. She let out a quiet moan.  
  
"Kenshin." she whispered. "Don't tease me."  
  
He chuckled. Kenshin gave a flick of his tongue at her nipple. She let out another moan-this time, louder.  
  
"Onegai, Kenshin." She pleaded.  
  
He wasn't going to show her any mercy. This was for all those times she would thwack him on his head or because he would accidentally run in on her while taking a bath.  
  
Kenshin enclosed his mouth on her bud and began to swirl his tongue around it. Kaoru gave an even louder moan this time. At the same time, he caressed her left breast. The red head could feel himself harden at the tanuki girl's erotic moans. Soon afterward, they both began to wildly kiss each other. Kenshin had never felt this way about Tomoe. With Kaoru, it was different.  
  
The red head felt a sudden tugging at his gi. It was Kaoru, trying to get it off him. He unfastened it and let it slid down his arms, exposing his small, but well chiseled chest (A/N: I couldn't think of the right words to say at the time.) He then stripped the maiden's body of her articles of clothing. Now, they were both completely bare. Without warning, Kaoru suddenly lifted her upper body, and swung her arms around Kenshin's neck, giving him the fieriest kiss of the night. Not even could the rurouni compare to that kiss. As she parted from the kiss, she looked deeply into his violet eyes and gave a smile, with a curt nod afterward. As if reading her mind, he fully understood what she meant by her gestures.  
  
Kenshin slowly parted her soft, creamy legs and inserted his firm length in her. Trying to be at his most gentle, he carefully tried not to hurt her in any way. As he was half way through, Kaoru let out an abrupt scream. He diverted his attention to her and noticed fresh tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Kaoru." he trailed.  
  
She just shook her head. "Kenshin, I want you to give me your all. I want my first time to be special with you." A half smile formed on her peach lips.  
  
He looked at her with sympathy in his violet eyes. He must make this the best for the both of them. He bent down and kissed her with such extreme passion that Kaoru felt as if she were an ice cube melting in the hot desert sun. She returned by sliding her tongue in his mouth, just as before. Kenshin broke away once more and spread her legs just a bit more. Then, with one quick movement, he thrust himself in her. Kaoru let out a piercing scream, followed by more tears. The ex-samurai quickly muffled her cry with another kiss while slowly pumping in and out of her.  
  
'Kami-sama, I hope no one wakes up after that, that I don't.'  
  
Kaoru began to feel the pain slowly washing away as sweet pleasure began to roll in. Her body was racked with pleasure by now. This is how she exactly wanted this to happen. She had wanted this more than anything; to be with her first love. She yearned for this more than if Yahiko actually started to be kind to her or Sanosuke starting to pay back for all those times she let him loaf around in the dojo. Her dreams had finally become a reality.  
  
Kenshin began to quicken the pace, as he became aware that the raven-haired girl wasn't in pain anymore. Her moans and groans were fueling his fiery passion even more. He began to thrust in her more rapidly, feeding her desire as well. The rurouni felt her passage become tighter with every thrust he gave. He too felt his seed soon arriving.  
  
"Ah, Kenshin!" she cried.  
  
She bucked her hips and gripped the sheets of the futon as hard as she could. He gave his strongest thrust in her and the both released their seeds at the exact moment. Kenshin threw his head back with a grunt, as Kaoru also gave a less than loud scream. Finally, they both sighed and collapsed on top of each other. Kenshin looked in his second loves' eyes. They were the most beautiful blue he had ever seen. Kaoru looked in his violet eyes. She knew she loved this man and had no regrets at what she had just done. Whatever his, past she didn't care. All she cared about was him and their love.  
  
"Kenshin?" she whispered softly.  
  
"Hmm?" he replied his eyes almost closed.  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
"Aishiteru, Koishii." He softly said.  
  
He looked at her once more and smiled. She had already fallen asleep.  
~*~  
The sun's rays flowed through the room's window, onto the red head. He winced at the glare that nagged him to open his eyes. They remained tightly shut. The rurouni suddenly sensed that he was not in his room.  
  
He remembered his very vivid and strange dream that he had last night. He had dreamt that he was sitting under the stars when Kaoru had joined him. They both confessed their love to each other and they stared to kiss. Then the strangest part was that afterward, he had made love to her. His body felt a bit stiff. His dream felt so real though.  
  
There was a very sweet fragrant lingering in the air. It was lavender; the scent of Kaoru. The rurouni couldn't stand the sunshine disturbing his sleep, so he finally opened his eyes.  
  
'Nani?!' Kenshin's eyes flew wide open.  
  
He wasn't in his room!  
  
'So I did spend the night with her.' He concluded. He smirked. 'But I admit it was a spectacular night, that it was.'  
  
Still smiling, he turned over to face the angelic beauty. He gasped.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
The side of the futon was empty. Kaoru was gone.  
..::~*~::..  
Author's Notes: so how was it? This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic, mind u. but this isn't the first lemon I've written, oh no. but, I admit, I still need practice, ne? anyways, pleez tell me wat u think. Im not going to tell anything more about the plot because I wouldn't want to spoil it for you. Oh yea, also, this will NOT be a KxK story, I repeat, this will NOT be a KxK fic! I just needed the beginning to be Kaoru and Kenshin to fit along with the story. So pleez, in upcoming chapters I would really like it if I didn't get flames saying "u suck! KxK r the best!" because I will just ignore it. U have been warned. I don't really expect this fic to go too far, anyways. It was just an idea that popped in my head^_^. Oh yea, here's a list of the Japanese words I used in this chap:  
  
Onegai - Please  
  
Aishiteru - I Love You (u should already kno that)  
  
Gomen Nasai - Very Sorry  
  
Demo - But  
  
Futon - those flat beds they use 


	2. The Letter

~*~ Losses and Gains  
  
Ch.2 - The Letter ~*~  
"Sano!" Kenshin bellowed, hanging from the doorway of Kamiya Kaoru's room.  
  
Sanosuke, who was right next door, had been on his way to the kitchen. He was just about to pass by Kaoru's room, until a certain rurouni had to scream in his ear. To make matters worse, he was not in the happiest mood this morning-just like Mr. Himura.  
  
Sano had been out late at night, yesterday, drinking sake as usual. He had came home long before Kenshin and Kaoru had stayed up late. Of course, He had a hangover, so he did what most people do, and slept on it. However, two certain people, were doing a certain something last night, which kept poor Sano awake without some pleasant sleep at all.  
  
"Oro? Ah, gomen Sano. I didn't know you were right in front of the door." Kenshin scratched the back of his head.  
  
Sano twitched his eyebrow. He tried very hard to be patience with his friend, but when you had been drunk last night and couldn't get any sleep at all, you wouldn't be a happy camper either.  
  
"Listen, Kenshin. I would really appreciate if you didn't scream around me today." He emphasized the "really" part. "Because last night, I had gotten home late, drunk." Sano simply stated, not bothering to cover up his alcoholic addiction. "So, I try to get at least some sleep, but all I could here were screams and moans coming from a certain Jo-chan. You wouldn't happen to know who it was now, would you?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Iie, let me finish!" Kenshin was really beginning to get scared of Sano. He was obviously still in his drunken state from lack of sleep, and nobody, I mean NOBODY wants to be around Sagara Sanosuke right after he's drank at least 10 shots of sake.  
  
"Now, Himura, tell me; give me one good reason why I shouldn't sock the stuffing out of you." Sano said cracking his knuckles. "You had to keep me awake, ne? And I was just having the best dream about that sexy kitsune, Megumi."  
  
"Uh." he pretended not to hear the last sentence. Sanosuke was obviously still drunk.  
  
Kenshin desperately thought of a good enough excuse. He might have been the famous Battousai, but Sanosuke was much stronger then him in fist fights.  
  
"Ok Sano. I'm going to tell you the truth. Last night I was, um," he fumbled for the right words. A huge sweatdrop began to grow at the back of his head. "Well, the reason why you weren't able to sleep was because I was." the red headed rurouni took in a deep breath. "ImadelovetoKaoru- donolastnight." He said faster than Misao could steal. Sano grew a sweatdrop larger than his Zanbatou as well.  
  
"Y-you, what?!" Sano said, shocked. All Kenshin did was nod shamefully.  
  
After about a five-minute silence between the two men, Sanosuke finally spoke.  
  
"Well, that's something I thought would never happen until hell froze over. But the quiet, chore-doing Himura Kenshin, formerly known as the Battousai, do something like that? Whoa, and here I thought you were the silent type." Sano continued ranting followed by another short silence. The rooster head suddenly smiled. "Omedetou gozaimasu, Kenshin!" he slapped his friend on the back.  
  
Although, Kenshin took gratitude for Sano's blessing, he still couldn't help but fell shameful about it. He should have thought about the consequences beforehand. She was so pure and innocent and he tainted her soul with his blood stained hands. This must have been the worst sin of his life ever.  
  
"C'mon, Kenshin! Don't feel so down 'cause of that. You both wanted it and decided you guys were ready. It wasn't anyone's fault. You'll eventually forget about and just look back on it as one of those good times in your life."  
  
Doesn't Sano-san know a lot about this?  
  
"Demo, Sano, how do you know so much about that? You're really experienced about a situation like this for your age. I wonder how come?" Kenshin slyly smiled.  
  
Sano just merely fell down in anime style.  
  
"Oro? Gomen, Sano." The rurouni smiled.  
  
The rooster head just stood up dusting himself off. "It's alright." Then he mumbled some inaudible words. ".I just told you too much."  
  
"Anyways, but have you seen Kaoru by any chance?" the red head asked.  
  
"Nani? Wasn't she with you last night?"  
  
"Hai, but this morning she wasn't by side. It was as if she just left in the middle of the night." Sanosuke saw that his friends' violet eyes were filled with worry.  
  
"Don't worry. She probably just left to buy groceries of something. She couldn't have gotten too far. Jo-chan might be the strongest female I know, but trust me, all girls eventually get tried of walking." He smiled.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Suddenly, a 10-year-old samurai in the making came running down the hall, his sandals slapping the wood floor.  
  
"Ohayo, Yahiko." Both men greeted the boy.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Kaoru? She was supposed to train me early this morning. I've been waiting all morning since six o'clock!" the young hitokiri seemed ticked off.  
  
Both men turned to each other with worried looks on their faces. What was going on? Things around the dojo were becoming very strange these days.  
  
"Now calm down Yahiko. Did she tell you this yesterday?" Sano asked the boy.  
  
Yahiko curtly nodded with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a frown plastered over his face.  
  
"That's strange." Kenshin said. "Where could she have gone?" This was a very perplexing situation. He turned to Yahiko. "Did you see her leave this morning to anywhere?"  
  
He shook his head. "Wasn't she with you last night, Kenshin." The 10-year- old smirked.  
  
"Ah." His violet eyes were replaced with swirly ones. "Oro? How did you know Yahiko?"  
  
"Of course, from the rooster head here." He pointed.  
  
"Nani? Why you little."  
  
"Don't worry Sano. Don't be jealous because Kenshin did it first then you and you couldn't be the one to do it with Megumi."  
  
*TWHACK*  
  
"That will teach to keep your mouth shut." Sano cracked his knuckles.  
  
Yahiko was on the floor, clutching his head. He was given a good bruising, which left him a huge bump.  
  
"Where could she have gone?" the hitokiri was concerned. He entered her room and searched it. The kimono she wore yesterday wasn't there, neither was the matching ribbon. Suddenly, something yellow was poking out from underneath the pillow of her futon. He reached for it. It was a letter.  
  
Dear Minna-san,  
  
If you are reading this that means that I have left the Kamiya Dojo already. I have fled the country and please do not try to look for me. I have enjoyed my living here, but I need to leave for awhile. I will always remember all of you. You are all dear to me and I love each of you with all my heart, even Yahiko and Sanosuke.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Kamiya Kaoru  
Kenshin couldn't believe it. Another love has left his life, for good. There was no reasonable explanation for her departure or no clue of where she would be. He felt his violet eyes become warm. No, he couldn't cry. He noticed another paper was included. He opened.  
  
Dear Koishii, Kenshin,  
  
Please do not cry for my leave. I would not want you to. I don't want you to grieve over this. Just live the rest of your life a happy man. Your past would not suite you living here. They might get you one day and I couldn't bear that. If we were to have children, it wouldn't be good for them. So instead, I don't want you to become the wanderer you once were, so I shall leave. Don't turn to the Battousai once more. Aishiteru.  
  
Love,  
  
Kaoru  
  
"Hey Kenshin. What did you find?" Sano called.  
  
The hitokiri quietly walked out of her room, his eyes downcast. He handed his tall friend the letters and walked away without another word.  
  
"Wait, Kenshin!" the young samurai called.  
  
"Quit it Yahiko. Let him go." Sano said, paper still in hand.  
  
"Nani?" Yahiko looked confused as Sanosuke handed him the letter.  
  
~*~  
  
A solitary raindrop fell from the sky and onto the rurouni's head. What Sano and Yahiko didn't know was that Kenshin kept the other letter. They didn't need to read it. He clutched it tightly in his hand. Just when he thought his world was all right, fate cruelly twisted it. He knew he shouldn't have told her about his past. He knew she would leave. Moreover, she did just that. Now, he was alone, again. His violet eyes became warm once more. He decided not to hold it in. What good would it do anyways? The fresh tears flew freely down his cheeks. Then, it started to rain. He didn't care. He just continued walking on. Maybe he might become a wanderer again. But Kaoru wouldn't want that. Did she? The only thing she noted was that she didn't want him to become the fearful Battousai again.  
  
Then, it struck him. She had broken her promise.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do remember our promise?" the raven-haired girl asked him.  
  
"Of course. I promised that I would never leave you to become a wanderer again. Why do you ask?" curiosity written all over his face.  
  
"Oh, no reason." She gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"You wouldn't leave me, Kaoru-dono, would you?"  
  
"Kenshin, I would never leave you."  
  
"Well, that's good to know." He smiled at her.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
He gritted his teeth in frustration. Why? Why did it have to be him? He knew what he did in his past, but that's why he was atoning for his sins. Soon, it began to rain harder and then there was a downpour. With his teeth still clenched, he made a fist with both hands and collapsed to the floor.  
  
Violet turned to amber. 'No I mustn't! She doesn't want this. I don't either.'  
  
He fell to the muddy ground and stomped his fists into the earth.  
  
'Why Kaoru? I love you. I need you. You were the bright light I needed. You purged my soul. Without you, the darkness fills me once again.'  
  
More tears escaped down his flashing amber eyes. Anger, sadness, and loneliness were going to be his companions for the second time in his life. History was repeating itself. If something wasn't done presently, the deadly Battousai would remerge from Himura Kenshin soon.  
..::~*~::..  
Author's Notes: aww, poor Kenshin-san. So much angst. But this will probably be the only angsty part in here. Ok, so it's mean. I already have a feeling I won't get alot of reviews and lots of flames instead, soon. Nevertheless, the story isn't KxK. I'll probably write one someday, but for now, this is it. I tried to add a bit of humor in here. Personally, I enjoyed writing this chapter very much^_^ but please, im BEGGING you, don't flame me saying that I should be doing KxK instead because I will just say I TOLD U IT WASN'T GOING TO BE ONE!!!! ::breathes:: well, I hope that got through sume ppl's thick skulls. Oh yea, would anyone be as kind enough as to tell me how to get it to show up in bold, italicized, and underlined? Onegai? Oh yes, which reminds me, the Jap. words:  
  
Omedetou gozaimasu - Congratulations  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Iie - No  
  
Nani - What?  
  
And I would like to thank the 1st two reviewers for the story, Pyrohaven and Jenn. Domo arigatou!!! ^_^ 


	3. Depressed

b~*~/b  
  
bLosses and Gains/b  
  
bCh.3 - Depressed/b b~*~/b  
i.The full moon shown its pearly glow down on the Kamiya dojo grounds. The wind was cool and breezed through the night.  
  
"Kaoru." he whispered her name.  
  
He heard her moan softly. He breathed in her sweet smelling lavender aroma. His arms snaked their way around the raven-haired girls' slim waist, as he pulled her closer to him. The couple had both of their eyes closed as taking in the scene with just their touches. The night could not have been more perfect.  
  
The rurouni opened his alluring amethyst eyes and placed them upon the moon. Its soft aura brightening the night sky. He loosened his grip on the girl and faced her. She stood before him in a kimono the color of the night embedded with silver-white moons and stars. Her silky, raven hair was tied up with a matching ribbon. She looked gorgeous. However, what made him desire her more were her innocent blue eyes. The eyes that urged him to stare her in the face and confess his love for her. The eyes that would cleanse his soul full of sins and make him innocent once more, just as her eyes.  
  
"Kenshin." she began. "I love you."  
  
Her soft voice made him at ease.  
  
"And I, Kaoru." He spoke in the same tone of voice.  
  
She strode toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently placed his hands on her waist. Their eyes locked while they positioned themselves in a loving embrace. He leaned in and caught a whiff of a lavender scent. He could sense his lips just barely touching hers.  
  
Suddenly, he could not feel her touch. His violet eyes flew open. She was not in his protective hold anymore. She was father away from him now; just where she had been before she walked toward him. She gazed at him lovingly. This time, she had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Why? Why did you fail to protect me, Koishii? Don't you love me still?" she asked him.  
  
"Nani?! No I didn't! I love you with all my heart Kaoru." He shouted, outraged at what he just heard. He was shocked.  
  
"You're lying. I'm sorry, but you've lost me, just like you lost Tomoe." She told him calmly.  
  
"Kaoru!" he called to her.  
  
"Good-bye, Kenshin." She said.  
  
"No!"  
  
Just then, a crack formed beneath her. Unknown to her, she stood rooted to the spot. Then, the slit broke open. Kaoru disappeared down to the depths of the crevice. He could hear her scream out his name as she plunged down the gap.  
  
"Kenshin!"/i  
~*~  
Kenshin awoke frightfully shaken. His body was drenched with sweat. This had been the fifth time his dream had reoccurred. Kaoru was always disappearing into that crater. Just like the morning after he had spent his night with her. Was it just a coincidence? Or something more? Whatever it was, Himura Kenshin would always shrug it off. Coincidence or not, he always denied as just bad dreams that he was having.  
  
It had been two months since Kamiya Kaoru had departed from the dojo. The Kenshingumi had decided not to go after her since she had specifically requested them not to search for her. 'If we did, Jo-chan would be pretty pissed at us.' In Sanosuke's words. He was right.  
  
However, ever since she left, Kenshin had felt weaker then ever. Not only physically, but emotionally, as well. He felt as if he had no more reason to live. He was just wasting his time now. Without Kaoru, he felt empty. He felt as if his soul was slowly dying away without her beside him.  
  
'I must keep my faith, that I do.' He always told himself. A part of him kept saying to stay at the dojo and keep living his life because, maybe someday she would appear again and everything would be the same as it always was. But who was he fooling? He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer. His heart had broken in half at his love's leave. He felt incomplete.  
  
He wiped his forehead of sweat and threw the sheets of his futon back. He needed a cold shower right about now. It would do him some good from all the images his mind was playing on him. At least the others couldn't tell he was depressed. He wouldn't want them to be worrying about his well being constantly. They were his friends, and friends didn't do that to one another, did they? Well, in Kenshin's opinion; it was.  
  
With his thoughts still swimming around his head, he made his way to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. He was glad to know that the other two were sound asleep. Himura-san liked to make breakfast quietly and without any interference from his fellow hungry house boarders.  
~*~  
Footsteps were beginning to be heard coming down the hallway, as Kenshin noticed. Knowing what to expect, he simply smiled and continued on finishing up breakfast before two starved males began to complain.  
  
"Will you stop bumping into me already?" an annoyed young voice said.  
  
"Well, isn't somebody sure in a grumpy mood today?" an older voice replied, playfully.  
  
"I would, if someone hadn't been snoring all night, keeping me awake." The younger voice exclaimed.  
  
i'Ah, they both seem a bit angry this morning. That's normal.'/i Kenshin thought to himself, a smile still on his face. More bickering was heard down the hall until the voices finally reached the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Kenshin. Was I snoring last night?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"Ohayo, Sano." Kenshin said politely to a certain rooster who didn't seem to have any manners at all. "I don't recall you snoring."  
  
"You see, kid. I wasn't. It must've been all in your imagination." Sano said, walking off.  
  
"I swear you were!" Yahiko stomped his foot. "And I am not a kid!" at this, Yahiko-chan must have had steam coming out of his ears by now. "Didn't he Kenshin?"  
  
"Now, now. Just calm down and eat breakfast." Kenshin said, laying the plates of food on the table.  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko forgetting all about their argument sat and wolfed the food down. Just like the pigs they were.  
  
i'All we need is Kaoru.'/i It should've been 'I' not 'we'. Only he missed her tremendously. He was still smiling on the outside, but he was filled with sadness inwardly.  
  
"Is it good?" he asked the two.  
  
"Yeah." Sano replied, with a gulp of sake.  
  
"Uh-huh." Yahiko said in between bites.  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "Well I am glad you like it, that I do."  
  
The boys just nodded.  
  
"Oh, I have to go down to the market and stock up on food. It seems that we have someone who is eating more than he should." Kenshin spoke playfully. Sano grinned at him.  
  
"Cya, Kenshin."  
  
"Bye Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin waved off as he walked out. Sano stared off in the distance.  
  
"Why'da stop eating?" Yahiko looked quizzically at the older man. He looked off at where Sano was eyeing.  
  
"How much longer do you think he'll keep it up?"  
..::~*~::..  
bAuthor's Notes:/b Sorry for the short chapter. I just needed to add this bit in the story but I couldn't continue without some opinions. I don't kno how to really put it without spoiling the story, but.should I introduce another character already? Or is it too soon being that Kenshin would still need time to think about Kaoru? I would really appreciate if I got sume opinions so I could continue the story. SO just go to the purple button on the bottom and REVIEW!!! Arigatou^_^ 


	4. The Arrival of Cherry Blossoms

~*~  
  
Losses and Gains  
  
Ch.4 - Arrival of Cherry Blossoms  
  
~*~  
It was another warm spring day. The sakura trees looked especially beautiful as the pink petals floated about. Families and friends could be seen, flocking to each tree and spending their entire day there.  
  
'They look so happy.' The red headed rurouni thought. The whole Kenshingumi should've been right there now-just having a joyful, carefree day. Alas, there was too much drama to think about anything cheerful. Kenshin continued to walk toward the market, pay no more attention to the festivities. Soon, his thoughts began to drift away from reality.  
  
A part of him knew that he shouldn't be here in Tokyo. He should be out searching for Kaoru. For all he knew, he probably would never see her again. The whole situation was a bit suspicious. Kaoru would never leave out of the blue. It just wasn't like her. She had everything in her life here. The dojo and her friends were here.  
  
What would make her leave all of a sudden?  
  
It just wasn't right. He needed her.  
  
'Why do I feel so helpless now that she left?'  
  
It was all too much for the poor rurouni. He had never felt these feelings. Not even with Tomoe. One thing was for sure, he didn't like it.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" a voice spoke.  
  
"Oro?" he snapped out of his thoughts and averted his attention to the person. Without even knowing it, Kenshin had already strolled all the way to the market. Time flies when you're thinking doesn't it?  
  
"Demo, how did I get here?" he asked quizzically rather to himself than to the shop owner. He was standing in front of a small both filled with many fruits and vegetables.  
  
"I believe you walked, sir." The owner stated simply.  
  
"Hai. I was thinking so much I guess I didn't realize I had gotten here. Gomen."  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for. You were just too occupied, that's all. By the way, will you be buying anything?" The owner asked.  
  
"Oh yes." Kenshin said, smiling.  
  
Suddenly, a young girl approached the booth, cautiously.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said aloud. 'Well she must be new. I haven't seen her around here. I wonder.'  
  
"Excuse me, miss. Have you just arrived to this town?" the red head asked her politely.  
  
The young lady turned her face toward him. "Oh, yes." She stood straight and bowed to him. "My name is Kisagari Kasumi. I just moved here from Yokohama with a very good friend of mine. Today is my turn to cook dinner and I don't seem to know where are the certain places to buy the ingredients I need are." She said everything very quickly.  
  
"Ah, yes. Then come with me. I'll be more than glad as to help you with your grocery shopping." He smiled back.  
  
"Arigatou. By the way, what's your name?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"My name is Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kenshin-san. Now let's go shopping!" she shouted gleefully as she grabbed his hand and ran off. Something about this girl reminded him of something.or someone. However, he couldn't quite place his finger on it. There was just something about her. He looked at her as they paced to a booth she was leading him to. She was rather attractive. Her eyes were so alluring; they were of a deep red, wine color. They made her look mysterious if it wasn't for her cheerfulness. Her dark, chocolate brown hair was kept into a somewhat messy bun tied with a white silk ribbon. He was guessing that her ribbon was to match her kimono. It was a soft pink with silverish cherry blossoms embedded in it. Her white obi was wrapped firmly around her slim waist.  
  
"Kenshin-san?" she waved her hands in front of his face.  
  
He snapped out of his thought and looked at her. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."  
  
"I thought so. You were staring at me, that's why. But how are you supposed to help me when all you're doing is daydreaming?" she grinned at him.  
  
"Yes, I mustn't do that, that I don't." he smiled back at her.  
  
From then on, they continued shopping around for Kasumi's essential contents for dinner. Time flew by, and soon, the sun could be seen just at the horizon.  
  
"Oh dear, it's getting late. I should be going home now." Kasumi inquired.  
  
"Hai. I should be leaving as well."  
  
"Oh, but Kenshin, you must let me cook you dinner. It's the least I could do for your kindness."  
  
"No, I couldn't I must go. You don't need to make dinner for me, that is why you only bought food for you and your boarder." Kenshin declined her offer.  
  
"No, I insist!" she spoke firmly to him.  
  
"Kasumi-dono, you do not need to give me your food. I am very much capable of making my own food."  
  
Suddenly, her determined expression was quickly erased, only to be replaced by anger. However, she managed to keep her temper quite well.  
  
"Are you saying my cooking is bad?" she spoke sternly.  
  
"N-" he was abruptly cut off by her reply.  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Scratch that; she wasn't very good in holding her temper after all.  
  
"HIMURA, ARE INPLYING THAT I HAVE POOR COOKING?! WELL, YOU SHOULD KNOW TO THINK BEFORE SPEAKING BECAUSE YOU DO NOT KNOW ME AT ALL! I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW THAT I WAS THE BEST COOK BACK IN YOKOHAMA, SO-" she stopped her shrieking and looked thoughtful for a moment. Realizing that he was observing her, she looked him dead in his eyes and spoke once more. "So there!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Good bye, Kenshin Himura!" and with her last words, she left. Kenshin watched as the furious young lady stomp off. That was the strangest encounter he had with a stranger, a beautiful stranger at that.  
..::~*~::..  
Author's Notes: ok.this chapter was short. I had trouble on the part where Kenshin meets Kasumi. I guess I had a bit of writer's block there. I was having a difficult time figuring out the right words to say, like starting a conversation there. I kno its been awhile since I last updated too. One reason is cuz im supposed to be getting glasses and they eye doc said that being on the computer a lot ruins ur vision. THAT SUCKS!!! Its not fair. I NEED MY COMPUTER!!!!! Well, anyways.yea that's about it.matte! No its not. Thank you Full Moon for reviewing my story (w/ur comments as well) I really appreciate it^_^ 


	5. Rescue

~*~  
  
Losses and Gains  
  
Ch.5 - Rescue  
  
~*~  
  
'That was veeeery strange, de gozaru yo.'  
  
He only walked a mere 50 paces from the spot. Kisagari Kasumi was a very nice and cheerful girl from what he had concluded with only 20 minutes of knowing her. That was the most bizarre meeting he had ever had with someone. He regretted the fact that he put down her invitation to dinner, for if he didn't, he wouldn't have had to go threw that embarrassing situation with her. A woman's scorn was awful in deed.  
  
Note to self: Always rehearse what to say before speaking to a woman.  
  
He just shrugged off the past events and made his way back to the dojo. Unexpectedly, a scream was heard. It was back at the market. Being the courageous rurouni he was, Kenshin sprinted to where the scream came from.  
  
~*~  
  
She panted from her shriek as she backed away from the group of thugs circling her.  
  
"Now c'mon, onna. Just follow our demands and we won't harm you.too much." The leader smirked.  
  
"Yeah, all we want is a piece ass. Moreover, you're the one with the ass." Another one of the men sneered at her, while licking their lips at gawking at her body.  
  
"Kuso." Kasumi cursed under her breath. This was not good-not good at all. This was one reason why she had taken karate lessons--to get her out of these kinds of predicaments. She set her groceries aside and stood in a fighting stance.  
  
"Oh, look. The little onna is trying to defend herself." One of the goons mocked her. Ignoring his obnoxious comment, Kasumi furrowed her eyebrows, concentrated her energy, and focused on the opponent.  
  
"Let's go, ahondara." Kasumi said coolly.  
  
"What did you say, kono ama?" the thug spat back. He'll wish he had never spat anything out of his tobacco-chewing mouth after saying that. Kasumi had just introduced her fist in his ugly face. The man fell onto his back, unconscious. The rest of the men just stared down at their fallen comrade, completely unaware that the young maiden was continuing her assault.  
  
The leader of the gang noticed and immediately shouted. "Don't just stand there, you bakayarou! Go get the girl!" That was futile, though. The crimson-eyed shoujo attacked each one of the bastards with a punch, kick, combo, and whatever she was taught at the karate school. It was amusing for her. She had never had to deal with this. She always thought she would be too afraid to attack what threatened her, but she had proved herself wrong. It was so eaassssssy.  
  
With all the gangsters beaten by a mere girl, the boss of the group was dumbstruck. They were never beat out on the streets and certainly NEVER by a girl. He shouldn't have hired those boys to do a man's job.  
  
"Alright, onna. You may have beaten my henchmen, but the question is.can you defeat me as well?" he smirked at her.  
  
"Of course. You must be as weak as them for being the leader." She smiled maliciously.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid you're wrong." He reached into his shirt and unsheathed a long, slender sword.  
  
Kasumi gulped. "Kisama." she backed away, still in her stance.  
  
All he could do was laugh at how weak she was now. He slashed his sword across but she avoided his hit. He kept swinging his sword, in attempt to strike her, but she was too quick. Then.she was cornered.  
  
"Now, you won't be able to ran away. Monshi!" he shouted as he drew his sword in the air, ready to end her young life. Kasumi shut her eyes tightly, awaiting her unfortunate fate. She waited.and waited.but nothing came. She half-opened one crimson eye, gasping. A red headed man was standing in front of her, blocking the attack from the grunt.  
  
"You will kindly let this lady go, that you will." Kenshin menacingly glared with amber eyes. They sparked with rage and readiness to kill. Stumbling behind him, the leader of the thugs lowered his sword.  
  
"H-hai, g-gomen n-nasai." He stuttered nervously. "It will n-never happen again. I'm s-sorry. I will never do a-any harm to y-your woman ever again." The pleading became so pathetic that Kenshin thought he would just kill the guy there.  
  
The rurouni sheathed his sword and turned to the frightful Kasumi. "Kasumi- chan, daijoubo ka?" he put his most comforting face on.  
  
'I hope she didn't see my eyes.'  
  
"Hai, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She looked somewhat traumatized.  
  
"Did that man hurt you at all?" Kenshin asked her.  
  
"No." She lifted herself to prove him wrong. She fell right back down. Her whole body was aching so badly from her little street-fight.  
  
"Do you expect me to believe you in that condition? I think not, ne?" He told her firmly, in a motherly way almost. "And as for you, I better not see you walking around these streets late at night, trying to mug innocent and defenseless people, like Kasumi-dono. If you do, I will come after you once more."  
  
"Oi! I am NOT defenseless, you hear? I took care of his other henchmen, that I did!" Kasumi was outraged. It appeared as if she was much better now.  
  
"Wait, you stole my word! 'De gozaru yo' is my phrase. I am probably the only person in all of Japan that still uses that." Now Himura-san was started to catch a very mild fit.  
  
"Kamawan." She said coolly, turning her back to him. "You have insulted me with your words. Himura Kenshin, this will be the last time you see me."  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin was puzzled. Woman always did that to him.  
  
"Don't you understand? You will never see my face again! I wish to not speak to you, ever!" the crimson eyed girl was beginning to get frustrated. She thought that this man would have a bit more common sense. It appeared that he didn't know what she meant. Therefore, she left.  
  
"Demo." he began. 'She really is leaving. Oh well.' He sighed.  
  
'He's not gonna stop me? C'mon, Kenshin. I don't really wanna leave.' When she had first met him, she perceived him as good-looking. However, those were just things she did. Whenever she would be out on the streets, Kasumi would usually preoccupy herself by eyeing men and deciding which was ugly or handsome. You could say it was one of her 'pastimes'. She would never look at it as love at first sight. Never.  
  
"By the way, arigatou." She said as she stopped midway.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Kami-sama, you really are dense. I appreciate what you did. You saved me back there." Kenshin looked to where the unconscious man lay. That wasn't much of a challenge for him, but he *was* the hero after all.  
  
"Your welcome, Kasumi-dono."  
  
She half-smiled and continued walking. 'Guess he won't do it.'  
  
"Matte!" he called.  
  
Her face lit up. "Hai?"  
  
"You almost forgot your groceries." He gathered her food.  
  
"Oh. Thank you.again." She walked back to him, trying to fake a grateful grin. He handed her the food and stood there. She mentally begged him to say something.  
  
"Uh.Kasumi?"  
  
"Yes?" she repeated.  
  
"You must be extremely exhausted. Umm." he struggled for the right words. Why did he always freeze up with woman? "Would you.like to stay the night at the dojo? You know it is pretty dangerous around here at this time of day and."  
  
"Of course." She cut him short.  
  
"Ok, then. Would you mind me carrying your bags?" he asked generously.  
  
"That's alright. I'm a big girl, you know." She told him politely as she could.  
  
"Hai." He grinned.  
  
"And another thing, I'm not your woman, ok?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Finally, both walked away from the scene they had caused earlier, with the thug still knocked out, oblivious to the world. It all had turned out better than expected but none of them certainly hadn't met fate yet.  
  
~*~  
  
A slim figure stood above in a tree, hidden by the black shadows. Glowing red eyes watching the couple head home. A malicious smirk forming on its lips.  
  
"So, Battousai, you found another girl? You had better enjoy her while you can because I'll take her away from you just as I did with the other. You'll soon be mine, Kenshin. I'll make sure of that." The figure spoke. Quietly, they evilly sniggered in the dark.  
  
..::~*~::..  
  
Author's Note: well there you go. I think it was bit short but longer than the last chapter. For those of you who do know a lot of Japanese, I think I put too many cuss words in this chappy. For those who don't, the translations are at the bottom. I've been getting many reviews on how the story is good, but it would be better with KxK. Well.let me just say, first of all, Im really glad about the reviews. That's wat I need! I need your comments and suggestions. Second, im pretty sure that I've gotten everything clear in my mind about how the story will go on. I won't say anything, but I just hope it will surprise people. Oh, btw, REVIEW!!! Pleez??? Ja ne!!  
  
Kuso - basically a cuss. (Sh*t, Damn, Crap, etc)  
  
Ahondara - B*tch  
  
Kono ama - You dirty slut!  
  
Bakayarou - someone REALLY stupid  
  
Kisama - F*ck You  
  
Monshi - Die in agony!  
  
Daijoubo ka - Are you alright?  
  
Oi! - Hey!  
  
Kamawan - I don't care  
  
Matte - wait  
  
If you can guess who the "Mystery Person" is, I'll give you a cookie! ^_^ 


	6. Cruel Fate

~*~  
  
Losses and Gains  
  
Ch.6 - Cruel Fate  
  
~*~  
  
Thunder roared across the gloomy, gray sky. It was strange how that morning it was so beautiful outside and now, it was so stormy that you would think it was a monsoon. He sat in an isolated room, drinking his sixth bottle of sake. He had nothing, nothing in his life now. Everything was gone. She was gone.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
It was a beautiful, spring morning in Japan. Sanosuke walked down the dirt path towards his home. He had just left from the marketplace. He had saved up some money from all of his work and had just bought a special something for a special someone. The tall fighter began to hum while walking home.  
  
'I hope she likes it.' He thought.  
  
He reached into his pocket and took out a small, black, leather box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. It was a 3-karat diamond that shone so brilliantly that it was brighter than the sun itself. The diamond was also surrounded by six tiny sapphire and garnet gems. He chose the blue and red gems because it matched his kitsune's eyes and dark hair.  
  
He closed the box and grasped it firmly in his hand. He had been with Megumi for at least nine months now. He decided to move out of the Dojo and live with her after he secretly admitted his love to her. A smile crept upon his lips as he remembered that starry night he whispered in her ear how he felt about her.  
  
To him Megumi was the light that had filled the void within him and his heart. Her beauty captivated his very soul; her mysterious, mesmerizing dark red eyes and midnight hair that was a perfect match for her eyes. Just like him and her. At times, Sano believed he and Megumi were meant to be and that if she ever left him, he would regain that void and find no more meaning in his life. Little did he know that fate had other plans on that beautiful morning outside Sanosuke Sagara's home.  
  
Sano put the box back inside his pocket, realizing he was just steps outside his house. He took a deep, confident breath and slid the door open.  
  
"Megumi-chan! Tadaima!" he called out.  
  
No answer.  
  
He advanced toward the kitchen. There was no scent of food. She obviously wasn't in the kitchen. For a fraction of a second, he sworn he could've smelled that familiar scent enter his nostrils. That all too familiar smell was part of his memory when he had been a fighter all those years ago. The fragrance that he would receive after beating the life out of someone so badly that they would bleed to death.  
  
As he neared his bedroom, the smell became clearer and stronger. It was what he thought-blood. Panic crashed into his body like an enormous wave. He broke into a run and arrived right outside the bedroom he shared with his soon-to-be fiancé. Fearing the worst, he slid the door open slowly. He couldn't believe what was before him.  
  
His dark brown eyes lay upon a beautiful maiden lying on the floor. A dark liquid was flowing underneath her lifeless body and it continued to flow out. There was a slim knife cut through abdomen. Her once brilliant scarlet eyes were now dull. Her dark, long hair was stained even darker. The woman's skin used to be a creamy a color, was now the color of ash.  
  
Sanosuke was in total shock. Right before him was the love of his life, Megumi. Once a beautiful flower full of energy and who brought happiness to him, was now a withered gray flower, who would never take another innocent breath of life. The reason-her. Megumi Tanaki had taken her own precious life.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Sanosuke's head was pounding as hard as that of the rain that fell outside. His stomach then gave the worst flop he had ever experienced. The rooster was well beyond that of a hangover. He wasn't even drunk. He was too depressed to act like a baka now. His whole life had flushed itself down the drain-his past, present, and future. He never thought that this would happen. He should've known it though. Megumi had attempt suicide more then once.  
  
"Jiigoku ni otosa!" he screamed. His head throbbed even more, but he ignored it.  
  
Why hadn't he realized it? He was still as naive as a three-year-old child was. But what mattered now? Nothing did. Why was he still standing here? He should've done the same as well. However, he didn't have the strength to do it; too chicken. Megumi wasn't able to do it either, but this time.she did.  
  
Suddenly, voices and laughter were heard. It was coming from the entrance. Who was it?  
  
~*~  
  
"I would never imagine it to be *that* bad." Kasumi exclaimed. "Who would've thought that today would begin as so beautiful and end so stormy and sullen."  
  
"Hai. Neither would I. Would you like to meet my friends? I would be glad to introduce you to them." Kenshin ringed his hair of the rainwater.  
  
"Mochiron."  
  
Kenshin lead his new friend down the hall of the dojo. Just as he was about to pass by Sanosuke's room, he caught a glimpse of spiky brown hair huddled in the far corner.  
  
'Oro? Didn't he tell me was going to be out all day?' the rurouni questioned in his thoughts.  
  
"Sano? Chotto matte, Kasumi." He held a serious tone.  
  
Kasumi, who knew something was wrong, simply nodded.  
  
"Sano?" he called out to the fighter-for-hire.  
  
Sanosuke had his eyes drawn to the floor, no emotion in them whatsoever. The room smelled strongly of liquor. Kasumi wrinkled her nose by the scent. The rurouni stared at his friend. He could tell he had been drinking.  
  
"Sanosuke, are you alright?" The rooster head just sat there staring at the floor, sake bottle in hand.  
  
"I think we should take you to Megumi-dono so-" Kenshin began.  
  
"She's dead." He stated, just barely above a whisper.  
  
"Nani?" amethyst eyes lit up with shock. "What do you mean Sanosuke?"  
  
"She's dead. Megumi is dead. I never even got to." he choked out. If Kenshin's eyes were not playing tricks on him, he would swear on Tomoe's grave that Sano was crying. "I never even got to ask her." He finished.  
  
"Ask her what?" the red head urged.  
  
"I was going to propose to her this morning." More tears streamed down his cheeks. He covered his face with his callused hands. This was too much for the once Zanza. He had never felt this sorrowful for something. He could almost pity himself.  
  
He loved his kitsune so much and now she was gone. He hoped that wherever she was now, that she knew that he was going to ask her to marry him. The light in his life was gone forever now. He felt so empty.  
  
"Kami-sama." Kenshin was in total shock. "How did this all happen?"  
  
"It doesn't matter now. Nothing matters." Sanosuke replied lazily.  
  
"Don't say that. Megumi wouldn't want that." He tried to show him a reassuring smile.  
  
Kenshin was always the one to shed bright light on the worst possible situations. It was something he knew he had to do. He was right.  
  
"Megumi."  
  
~*~  
  
After about half-an-hour, Sanosuke had finally calmed down. The red head made sure that he wouldn't fall into a nervous breakdown. He had told the two about all that he had witnessed. It was especially difficult for him to explain when he found her spiritless body. He had still kept the engagement ring. He would never dispose of that, even if his life depended on it.  
  
"Demo, but just because that happened, doesn't mean that you should just resort to sake. It doesn't bring her back. You should promise yourself to stop today. How many times has she scolded you about that bad habit of yours?" Kenshin said sternly.  
  
"Ano." the rooster head was speechless. "Mou, why do *you* always have to be right?" he shouted. Sanosuke winced in pain. He had almost forgot that he was still stoned.  
  
"Sano, you should get some rest. You need it." Amethyst eyes were full of sympathy.  
  
"Hai, that you should." A soft voice spoke.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" Sanosuke looked puzzled.  
  
"Oh? I'm Kisagari Kasumi. Nice to meet you." She smiled gently.  
  
"Nani?!" he looked from Kenshin to Kasumi. "Kenshin, I'll have to talk to *you* later."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Nanda? Well I should go." Kasumi said. She had no clue what was happening. She was just going to leave.  
  
"Iie, you can stay here. I'll show you to your room." Kenshin insisted. The crimson-eyed girl nodded and followed the ex-hitokiri. Before exiting the room, she took one last look at the spiky brown haired gentleman. He gave her a goofy grin. Kasumi smiled playfully back at him. Though, behind her happy façade, she had pity for him, because, she too knew how it felt.  
  
..::~*~::..  
  
Author's Notes: I think Kenshin would make a very good counselor, ne? well.um, I dun know wat else to say. I think it was an ok chapter. Nothing to special.though it was angsty. Poor Sano. Will I get flames if I do this? Well I can't say nuttin cuz I don't spoil stuff for people. I should update my other stories as well. I got sume other ideas for stories, but.ah, watever. Just be nice and review, pleez??  
  
Tadaima - I'm home!  
  
Jiigoku ni otosa - Damn it all to hell!  
  
Mochiron - Of course  
  
Chotto matte - Hold on, Wait a minute  
  
Ano - er.um.well.you.know  
  
Nanda - What's this?  
  
(not too many Jap. words in this chapter) 


	7. The Woman Named Aiko

~*~  
  
Losses and Gains  
  
Ch.7 - The Woman Named Aiko  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is that girl?" bottle green eyes full of concern. It had been a day since Kasumi left and she still hadn't come back. It had been only 24 hours and her best friend was already missing! She swigged her cup of green tea for the millionth time that morning. "This is ridiculous." She gulped down the rest of the liquid and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to find her and this time, I'm going to beat her senseless until she breaks this damn habit!" she shouted to herself.  
  
Kohagi Aiko muttered a few profane words before slamming the shoji of her new house.  
  
~*~  
  
Kenshin awoke to the morning sunshine glowing on his face. He lifted one violet eye open to see that the shoji to his room was opened.  
  
"Oro?" he said aloud. 'I always close it before going to sleep.'  
  
The hitokiri sniffed a pleasant aroma in the house. Suddenly, his stomach began to grumble.  
  
"Sessha is hungry." He smiled. "But who could be making breakfast? Yahiko doesn't know how and Sanosuke would just burn down the house but accidentally spilling sake over a flame."  
  
Kenshin lifted himself out of bed and walked to kitchen. The heavenly scent became stronger as he neared the room. He caught sight of a slim figure pouring tea.  
  
'That's right! Kasumi had spent the night here.' He remembered.  
  
"Kasumi-san?" he called to her. She turned to face him.  
  
"Himura! Ohayo gozaimasu!" she exclaimed. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"  
  
"Hai, de gozaru yo." He replied. The awaken ex-hitokiri stood in the kitchen, feet rooted to the floor. 'She was making breakfast? But why? She's the guest. She shouldn't be doing this.'  
  
"Ano, Kasumi," she turned to him, her eyes burning with curiosity. "Why are you cooking breakfast? Excuse me if I am being rude, but you are a guest. You shouldn't be cooking."  
  
"Oh don't be silly, Himura. I thought that this would be a way for me to repay you for those times you helped me out." She smiled cheerfully at the rurouni. "Mou, now eat up. I'll go wake Yahiko and check on Sano." She placed the contents on the food on the table and walked out.  
  
There was a nagging feeling in Kenshin's mind that he did not want to comply to. In ways, this new girl reminded him somewhat of his koishii, Kaoru. No! No one could compare to her.  
  
He missed her so much. Why hadn't he gone looking for her already? He was being stupid. He had to find her! But what if her real motive for leaving was that she was tired of living her? And what if it was because she didn't love Kenshin anymore? His gut twisted at the thought. That would be a nightmare. He had never cared for a person so much before, not even his first wife.  
  
She was coming back, her feet thumping on the wood floor. "It seems that the two are still too tired to wake up. Oh well, if by the time they decide to get out of bed and find the food missing, it was their loss." She stated, rather talking to herself. She went over and sat next to the ex- hitokiri.  
  
"And how's Sanosuke doing?" he inquired.  
  
"Well, he seems a bit better after your talk with him, but he still seems depressed." The chocolate brown haired girl sounded sympathetic.  
  
"This will be most hard for him. I don't think he's ever had to experience a tremendous loss such as this. Probably even worse then what happened to the Sekihotai. Oops, I believe I have said too much." The red head said.  
  
"No, it's alright. I wouldn't pry anyway. It's none of my business." She said smiling. "But could you just tell me who Megumi was?"  
  
"Ah, it won't hurt if I tell you about Megumi-san." he began. He told her what he thought she needed to know and nothing more.  
  
"Poor Sano. He must have been devastated."  
  
"Hai, but that's why he had us here. We must help him through this or there's no telling what he'll do." Kasumi nodded at his words. It seemed that this house was passing through troubled times. She needed to help them in any way she could. She had to. Her crimson eyes turned to his violet one's. "Kenshin, If you need anything, you can come to for advice. I'd be glad to help you" She placed her hand atop his.  
  
"Arigatou, Kasumi-san." He gave her a slight smile. "I won't hesitate." He stood from his place and walked to the hall when she stopped him.  
  
"Himura?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you always carry a burden on your shoulders?" she asked.  
  
"Nani?" he looked puzzled.  
  
"Nanimo." He shrugged it off and left.  
  
She slammed her fist on the table. 'What am I doing? I'm being so stupid.' She thought. "Baka."  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. The brown haired girl rose and went to the door. She slid the shoji open to find someone who made her regret being at the Kamiya Dojo that moment.  
  
"KISAGARI KASUMI! WHERE IN JIGOKU HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER TOKYO FOR YOU!" a woman her age shrieked.  
  
"Aiko." Kasumi squeaked. "What a surprise!"  
  
"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT YOU KNEW I WAS COMING! DO YOUKNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN ABOUT?!" this 'Aiko' screamed even louder.  
  
"Aiko-chan, onegai, quiet down!" her friend whispered. "You are at a guests house. Be respectful."  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHOSE HOUSE IT IS! IT COULD BE KAMI'S HOUSE, OR THE EMPORER'S, OR EVEN THE MAN THEY CALL BATTOUSAI'S HOUSE. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" the other woman's bottle green eyes burned with rage.  
  
"Aiko! Watch your mouth." Kasumi scolded. That was the last straw. She had just completely embarrassed her. "How dare you! Who do you think you are coming into a stranger's house like that?!"  
  
"KOHAGI AIKO! THAT'S WHO!" she shouted. Kasumi was becoming quite spiteful of her friend's temper, that was one problem living with her. Just when she was about to tell her off, Sanosuke entered the room.  
  
"What's all this ruckus?" the ex-gangster seemed irritated. His eyes were red and puffy with dark rings under them. There was a stench of sake lingered about him as well. "And who's this murasakige no fushigi?"  
  
"Sano please excuse my friend's horrible behavior. She's in a bad mood today, ne, Aiko?"  
  
If it was possible, you would see steam coming out of Aiko's ears right about now. Kasumi's voice had been drained out and all she was focusing on was the baka rooster head.  
  
"MURASAKIGE NO FUSHIGI?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ROOSTER HEAD?!" Aiko was definitely furious. It had to be Sano to provoke someone; even he wasn't himself that day.  
  
"I am referring to you, onna! Who else has purple hair here?" Sanosuke asked the obvious.  
  
"What's happening in here?" the rurouni peeked his fiery red hair through the doorway.  
  
"Kenshin-san, please excuse my friend. This is Kohagi Aiko." She nudged her ribs with a muttered 'Say hello.'  
  
"Konnichiwa." She said. She looked to be around Kasumi's age, maybe a year older. She had bright, bottle green eyes that shone brilliantly and long, dark violet hair that fell lose. Her kimono was a deep read while the obi matched her eyes. Another muttered reply of 'Apologize' was said. "I am extremely sorry for barging in your lovely.erm, I mean in just your home.  
  
"Aiko!"  
  
"I am also sorry that you had to deal with my friend as she usually runs away from me to be with strangers, where I really don't know why she does that."  
  
Kasumi groaned. "Kami-sama, you're a pain in the ass."  
  
"And you're a saint?!" both girl's began arguing in the most non-lady like manner ever seen. It almost seemed like someone had replaced their mouths with men's because they just had profane words flying out of them. Then, Kasumi slid the shoji open and walked out with Aiko following, continuing their spat.  
  
Both men collapsed anime style and decided to not let anymore women enter their house from that day on. It was just too much work and headaches.  
  
..::~*~::..  
  
Author's Notes: I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. I think I got writer's block. Damn! Well, it'll pass. I don't have much to say about this one. What did you guys think of Aiko? She's feisty, ne? well they just all have tempers. I can't think of anything else that I want to comment on. Gomen, if these chapters are getting short. I haven't had any inspiration to write at all. But I should be able to have more time since skool's out for me. And I want to thank my reviewers as well. Ja!  
  
Ohayo gozaimasu - Good Morning! (Formal)  
  
Nanimo - Nevermind  
  
Murasakige no fushigi - Purple haired wonder (would really consider it an insult?) 


End file.
